A Little Treasure
by Ryuusai
Summary: SaiGaara El mundo del kazekage se resumia a dos mundos, su trabajo y sus amigos. Y gracias a estos ultimos, era que habia conocido a este comunmente denominado "Sai" ¿Qué puede obtener Sai de él?


**A****L**ittle**T**reasure

**S**honen-ai

**S**ai**G**aara

_**B**__y_ **M**atty

ººººººº

El pequeño mundillo del joven pelirrojo se resumía a dos cosas, su aldea, y su trabajo; y quizás podría agregar un sub-mundo llamado "_vínculos sociales_", los cuales no siempre eran de su agrado. No era para nadie un secreto que Gaara no era un gran socializador, y sin embargo, contaba con personas a las cuales podía llamar con toda seguridad amigos. Y gracias a ellos –no tan agradecidas en muchas ocasiones-, era que había conocido a aquel…ser, denominado comúnmente por todos como 'Sai'.

Aquel pintor era de esas personas que se salen completamente de su rango de _normalidad_, cosa **muy** difícil de conseguir, tomando en cuenta que –con mucho esfuerzo- llegó a considerar normal las exorbitantes cantidades de ramen que Naruto consumía todos los días.

¿Qué por qué Gaara consideraba anormal a Sai? Vamos, que nadie que esté dentro de sus cabales, le dice de buenas a primeras a _Sabaku no Gaara_ que tiene un lindo trasero –por muy en lo cierto que esté-. Basta decir que el de ojos azabache rompió el record al dar la vuelta ala mundo en tan solo 30 segundos, únicamente con la propulsión de un acertado golpe de Arena. Y como dato extra, desde ese momento un montón de deportistas han visitado Suna para poder aparecer en el libro de record Gines…

Y aún así Sai continuaba el asedio.

De hecho, también había roto la marca de ser la persona que conseguía distintas expresiones en el kazekage, aún más que Naruto, a pesar de que fueran variantes del ceño ligeramente fruncido, o un microscópicamente detectable sonrojo, y hasta una igualmente indetectable mueca en sus labios, que el común de los mortales llama _sonrisa_.

Todos esos preciosos -y posteriormente doloridos- momentos eran atesorados en la mente de Sai, quien, luego de limpiarse un poco la arena de sus ropas, se dirigía a un lugar tranquilo y retrataba el semblante del estoico pelirrojo. Cualquiera que viera aquel cuaderno diría que no eran más que una imagen repetida muchas veces, pero para el buen observador, como lo era él, eran pequeños pedacitos de emoción, guardados únicamente para quien pusiera mucha atención. Por eso era que recibía casi con gusto todos los golpes de su parte.

Y, a pesar de que tenía casi un cuaderno entero con aquellos dibujos, sabía perfectamente que ninguno de ellos igualaría al original.

-Ya te dije que no, Sai – contestó el kazekage, sin despegar la vista de aquel documento sobre su escritorio, dándole a entender al pintor que estaba muy ocupado.

-Solo una vez, kazekage-sama – pidió, formando en su rostro aquella típica sonrisa, que Gaara ya comenzaba a detestar.

-Si te dejo que lo hagas ¿me dejarás en paz? – levantó la vista ligeramente, notando como el pelinegro asentía.

Vio como este se acercaba lentamente hacia el, hasta quedar a su lado.

-Sólo cierra los ojos…-escuchó que le decía Sai, antes de colocar ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro y juntar sus labios en un suave roce.

Gaara jamás había pensado que un simple toque de aquellos labios sobre los suyos pudiera provocar tantas reacciones; sus ojos se cerraron de forma instantánea. No sabía que Sai supiera besar. Recorría con suavidad sus labios, sin exigirle nada, únicamente disfrutando de aquel toque.

-Nnh…- fue lo único que atinó a salir de la boca del kazekage, sintiendo aún la calidez de las manos de Sai sobre su rostro. ¿O era que estaba sonrojado?

-Hmm…- el pelinegro volvió a sonreír, acercando su rostro nuevamente al del pelirrojo- ¿Acaso el kazekage-sama quiere más?

Entonces, Sai volvió a salir disparado por la ventana de la oficina. Un nueva adquisición para la colección de dibujos de Sai, y un nuevo recuerdo para Gaara.

ººººººº

:3 Waaai

Es el primer SaiGaara que escribo sola xD, en fin, por algo tenía que empezar òwo9, Este fic va dedicado a mi ninia Faye nOn que gracias a ella conocí y me hice fan de esta peculiar parejita xD, y con ella escribí el pedacito de un one-shot de la misma pareja, la amu ninia u.

Dejen Reviews please w 


End file.
